Les stories des membres du bataillon
by Akana-Sama
Summary: Recueil d'OS Plusieurs petites histoires, réalisées suite à un travail scolaire et écrites selon certains styles d'écriture, qui racontent différentes histoires des membres du bataillon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**  
 **Voilà, je vous présente ma première fiction qui a été réalisée pour un travail scolaire sur différents styles décriture. N'ayant aucune idée de ce que je voulais écrire pour le réaliser, je me suis inspirée de mon manga favori (bien évidemment je n'ai pas remis les noms de la série dedans, j'ai changé). Je compte poster plusieurs OS après celui-ci, ils raconteront un peu du tout et n'importe quoi :)**

 **Comme vous le savez certainement, SNK ne m'appartient pas (et c'est bien dommage)...**

 **Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire donc... Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 _ **Homosynthaxismes à partir du paragraphe deux de** **Germinal** **de ZOLA**_

 _Formule :_ NVNA, V, VN-A-VNANNN. ANANV, VNNANNNAN. NVV. ANVNA, NN, NNN, VANN NVNA. N, N, VNAANVANA. VANVVNA, VNN.

Le caporal marchait d'une allure rapide, il réfléchissait, se demandant si son subordonné – incompétent – avait rangé correctement les dossiers dans la nouvelle étagère du bureau de son supérieur. La jeune recrue aux grands yeux finissait, quand entra soudainement son général aux cheveux noirs avec son habituel visage sans expression et ses iris gris comme l'acier. Personne n'oserait le défier. Le petit caporal s'avança dans la pièce poussiéreuse, un balai à la main, un seau d'eau à ses pieds, il faisait glacial dans la pièce et le vent d'hiver soufflait dans ses cheveux ébène.

Son subordonné, Eren, s'avança d'un pas lent et peu assuré vers son chef. Il était pâle comme la neige blanche et redoutait son violent courroux. Il voulut alors s'esquiver vers la porte lointaine, mais fut ramené à ses corvées par son caporal.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est très courts, mais bon...**  
 **Je remercie aussi Hikari Yumeko d'avoir relu mon texte pour les fautes d'inattentions! :D**  
 **A la prochaine!**  
 **Une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde! :D**

 **D'abord, je tiens vraiment à remercier celles qui m'ont mises une review, ça fait plaisir! Je répondrais en bas de page par contre. :)**

 **Alors, ce chapitre-ci n'a aucun rapport avec celui d'avant, l'histoire est centrée sur Jean, un personnage que j'adore!**  
 **Ce n'est pas une contrainte comme celle d'avant, mais je devais cette fois placer 6 mots dans mon texte.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mots imposés pour la contrainte: Art-Anniversaire-Maugréer-Tortionnaire-Motiver-Secret

Jean est jeune homme passionné par l'art et la peinture depuis son enfance. Un jour, alors qu'il venait de fêter depuis peu son dix-neuvième anniversaire, il décida de tenter sa chance dans une exposition de village en dévoilant quelques-unes de ses œuvres afin de se faire connaître. Lors de cette journée, il entendit toutes sortes de commentaire concernant ses œuvres, et parfois – voire souvent - ce n'était pas du positif. Il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises que ses dessins étaient trop simples et manquaient d'originalité. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que parmi les gens qui disaient ça, se trouvait des personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis et qui, pour certains, n'avaient pas hésité à dénigrer gratuitement et violement son travail.

Les jours se succédant, il résolut d'abandonner sa passion, jetant la quasi-totalité de ses œuvres pour s'enrôler dans l'armée. En réalité, il s'était décidé sur un coup de tête, en se disant qu'avec son caractère et son physique d'athlète, ça lui conviendrait bien. C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard, après de longues heures d'entrainement intensif sous les ordres d'un caporal tortionnaire, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait malgré tout bien fait de s'engager dans la milice, la discipline et la rigueur militaire lui ayant enfin permis d'apprendre à dompter son tempérament fougueux souvent trop passionné.

Les autres recrues de son âge étaient un peu comme lui, des jeunes un peu perdus, qui ne savaient pas ou plus quoi faire, même si certains étaient malgré tout venus avec l'envie de s'engager pour servir et défendre le pays. En peu de temps, Jean avait réussi à se faire au mode de vie du camp, ne maugréant plus lorsqu'il lui fallait s'entrainer, y prenant au contraire même goût car c'était devenu un moyen de se dépenser. Redoublant d'effort, il parvint à impressionner et motiver d'autres jeunes soldats, qui étaient sur le point de jeter l'éponge et de s'en retourner chez eux. Cependant, il lui arrivait parfois d'éprouver un sentiment de nostalgie en se disant qu'en persévérant, il aurait pu devenir un artiste, capable de vivre de sa passion, avant de se raviser. De plus, depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'un certain jeune homme avec des tâches de rousseurs, il n'avait plus aucune envie de partir et de le quitter car un lien assez fort les reliait maintenant.

Et puis,de toute manière, qu'est-ce qui pourrait, après tout, l'empêcher de reprendre un jour sa passion et de vendre ses œuvres car, après tout, le futur n'est-il pas r empli de secrets ?

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

**Hysgreed:** Hey, ça m'a fait super plaisir de voir que tu étais la première à poster une review! Je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite! :) Encore merci! Sinon je suis désolée de de ne pas avoir poster de review sur ton dernier chapitre dans ta fiction _Une justice sans sentiments,_ alors je vais te dire ce que j'en ai pensé... J'ai adoré la fin, c'était tout mignon et j'ai pas arrêté de sourire.

 **Hikari Yumeko:** Encore une fois, je te dis merci d'avoir relu mon texte, tu es une gentille grande sœur! :) Bisous de la pièce d'à côté!

 **Sinon, si vous avez des idées de contraintes ou quoi, vous pouvez m'en faire part, je me ferais un plaisir de réaliser une fiction avec!**

 **Une petite review? ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur! :)**


End file.
